Tailor Brave
Tailor Brave is the sensitive and weak daughter of the brave little tailor. Tailor is a faithful rebel in heart and a royal in mind. She can't express her true feelings and is afraid that other people will have different opinions. Tailor will never admin her true alignment or thoughts. She is very friendly and open minded although she's a but sadistic sometimes. This girl slowly sews a different kind of destiny during her stay at Ever After High. Personality Tailor can be very optimistic and happy person, in special occasions. An awkward and kind girl that is not able to protect itself. People consider Tailor as truly abstract and weak. That humiliates her, as she desires to be strong and courageous like her father. Even if she's afraid of several things Tailor can't stay away from adventure. She appreciates helping people and loves other people's smiles. Tailor never forgets and she's an excellent problem solver. Her friends like to ask Tailor's advice which is often just right. Counting her everyday actions Tailor is preppy and has decencies. She tries to not disappoint her family, that has chooses her to be the next brave little tailor. Tailor is a loner and loves speaking at forest animals. Two bluebirds always follow her step and are her best non-human friends. Woodland creatures are the best listeners thought. Tailor is able to create beautiful clothing pieces very quickly and often carries her sewing material in a unique basket made of golden rope. Other Students are usually impressed by Tailor's fashion sense, as they never imagined that such an awkward creature would be a great fashion designer. Appearance Tailor has got long red locks that reach her shoulders. Her hair it's very messy and damaged, as she never finds time to brush her hair. She is quite tall, and slim. Her body type looks royally good. She has got a pair of curious blue eyes, a normal sized nose and some freckles around it. She never wears makeup and loves her natural skin. Relationships Family: Tailor is the daughter of the brave little tailor and his wife, the king's daughter. She has got three other siblings: Mary, Taylor and Sewn. Mary, the older one is very close with Tailor and often continues her sentences in a sarcastic way, especially notable in Tailor's story. Sewn attends the Nursery Rhythme kindergarten. He is the most love able in the Brave family and definitely the most courageous one. Taylor is obviously Tailor's twin that let the spotlight fell on Tailor as now he rules a sweet shop n a village nearby their hometown. Tailor loves her siblings very much, but often feels like she's the family "fail". Friends: Tailor is a loner and often avoids people. She only trusts her childhood playmates and would never accept a friend request. That's one of the reasons that people characterize her as "weak" and "awkward". The woodland creatures are Tailors most familiar company as she speaks to them every single hour. Any animal especially birds love Tailor and help her in any way. Romance: TBA Parent's Story TBA How Tailor comes into it? TBA Gallery imageTailor.jpg|Tailors colored sketch TailorShadow.jpg|Tailor's shadow Tailorbrave.jpg|Tailors black and white sketch Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Brave Little Tailor Category:Characters